


未闻花名

by AshesofJuly



Series: 星光双子 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofJuly/pseuds/AshesofJuly
Summary: Elros想，他可能永远都不会知道那些随风散落的蓝色小花的名称了，然而他并不介意。毕竟，他的哥哥什么都知道。





	未闻花名

**Author's Note:**

> 星光双子HPAU。

 

 

**Elrond**

 

 

那天早晨Elrond在礼堂里吃早餐时，收到一封猫头鹰寄来的信——是Elros的，他认出了封面上有些潦草的笔迹。他真的不明白，如果Elros有话对他说为什么不亲自过来，毕竟拉文克劳和格兰芬多的长桌相邻，并且真的隔得很近。

他回过头，看见隔壁桌上的Elros苍白着一张脸，用力朝他扬了扬眉毛，示意他打开。该提醒Elros去理发了，他想，长长的头发盖住了他弟弟的眼睛，使他看起来有些阴郁了，他真想不通为什么妈妈能忍受Elros留着这样的发型度过一整个暑假。

Elrond有些不情愿地展开信，上面赫然写着龙飞凤舞的几行大字，他撇撇嘴，读道:

_“亲爱的Elrond，_

_今天下午上完课去霍格莫德村以后在帕蒂弗夫人茶馆等我，有很重要的事要找你。_

_请速回复。_

_你的，Elros。”_

搞什么鬼？他又回过头来，抛给那小子一个疑惑的眼神。Elros只是扯出一个苍白的微笑来，朝他耸了耸肩。

好吧，典型的Elros，先提要求再解释。不过这个学期开学以来他俩见面的次数确实不多，路上碰到了也是匆匆打个招呼，就各自赶去上课了。他不想显得太过敏感，但他觉得Elros似乎在有意避着他，他希望是自己想太多了。毕竟，黑魔法防御术课本来一直是拉文克劳和格兰芬多学院一起上的，只是这个学年有所调整，改成拉文克劳和斯莱特林学院一起上了。以往他们还会在魁地奇球场上频繁碰面，但Elrond今年已经不在学院球队了。

不过，以前Elros三天两头就会溜到拉文克劳塔楼来找他，公共休息室里的同学都已经习惯了一个格兰芬多出入他们其中了，最近两周却持续不见Elros的踪影，甚至有同学在向他打听Elros是不是病了。他当然不会相信Elros是病了，恐怕是交了新女朋友了吧——他当时是这样想的，但他没有对那位女孩说他的猜想。他知道她喜欢Elros有一阵子了，这很容易就能观察出来，但Elros似乎在这方面天生粗线条，他从来没有感知到这些，Elrond也没打算向他提起。

说起魁地奇，经过一个暑假的挣扎，这学期一开学Elrond就申请退出了魁地奇球队——他实在不能再让魁地奇训练占据他大量的时间了，尽管他确实怀念在飞天扫帚上和Elros针锋相对抢金色飞贼的那些日子，它们很刺激，也很快乐，但那种快乐毕竟短暂。要知道，自从三年级他被Elros怂恿加入学院的魁地奇球队后，这两年里他基本上没有什么空闲，所有的课余时间都用来训练了。说句实话，他觉得他这位队长对魁地奇这项运动有些过于着迷了，经常在凌晨或者半夜里把他们约到场地上讲他在梦中灵光乍现的新战术，他对这种着迷至今依然无法理解。开学前几周队长曾经数次找他谈话，甚至还让院长Celeborn出马劝他。

也不能怪可怜的队长，毕竟Elrond确实是个出色的找球手，尽管他对魁地奇的兴趣没有其他队员那么浓烈，但他的技术无疑是上乘——得益于他爸爸Earendil对这项运动的热爱，很小时候他们一家四口就在院子里互相组队打魁地奇了。

正是因为他的出色表现，去年他们学院一举打败了斯莱特林和格兰芬多，获得了魁地奇杯，三年级时候也仅次于格兰芬多球队。据说去年那次是近十年来拉文克劳学院第一次获得魁地奇杯，也难怪队长不愿意失去Elrond这样一个得来不易的优秀队员。遗憾的是，Elrond从来是个意志坚定的人，他决定的事很少有人能够左右，而他铁了心要退出魁地奇球队，连Celeborn教授也拿他没辙。

Elrond从书包里抽出羊皮纸，草草回复了Elros，就收拾东西去上上午第一节变形术课去了。

他走出礼堂时，最里排长桌上的Elros刚刚收到猫头鹰带来的回信，他从嘴边不知道抓了一把什么到了手里，脸色更加苍白了，但他还是急切地打开了回信，飞速扫过上面的内容，随即展颜一笑。这一笑总算使他没那么苍白，甚至还引得不远处一直趁他不注意偷偷盯着他看的小学妹突然就红了脸。他对此丝毫没有察觉，利索地收起了他哥哥的回信，加入了身边的朋友们的谈话，和他们有说有笑。

 

 

 

  
下午的魔法史课大家都上得心不在焉，所有人都盼着赶紧下课去霍格莫德。Andreth教授问的问题一如既往没人能答出来——除了Elrond。他似乎不需要集中精力听课就能回答出魔法史课上的所有问题，实在令人匪夷所思。Andreth小姐似乎看出了大家的心思都不在课堂上，她给拉文克劳加了十分后，就没再继续说关于几千年前黑巫师和炎魔勾结起来推翻魔法部的那档子事了。

窗外正飘着雪，离圣诞节只有不到半个月了，天气已经很冷。此刻霍格沃茨所有教室里几乎所有的学生都在等着下课的钟声敲响，连Elrond也是。他的耳边回响着教授布置作业的声音，心思已经飘到霍格莫德了，不知道Elros究竟找他什么事。他总觉得最近Elros在瞒着他做些什么，这让他有些不愉快，他可没有瞒着那小子任何事！

他旁边的Erestor似乎也坐立不安，等不及要下课就早早收拾起书了。

“有约会？”他不由得扬起眉毛。

他纯粹是好奇，要知道，他这位好友可是个实打实的书虫，平时除了待在图书馆就是待在塔楼的公共休息室，也就是他好几次三邀四请这位仁兄才肯赏脸去看一看自己学院的魁地奇比赛，相识这么久他还从没见Erestor这么积极等着下课——这家伙从来都嫌时间不够。

Erestor抿了抿嘴唇，含糊地回答了一声，也不知道他回答的是对还是不对，Elrond看到他耳尖都有些泛红，越发觉得可疑。他本来还想逗一逗好友，但就在这时钟声敲响了，他也只好作罢，决定暂时放过这家伙一马，晚上回来再盘问他。Andreth教授刚宣布下课，大家就一个接一个迅速地冲出了教室。

Elrond走出城堡，给自己施了个保温咒，看见大家都在排队递交监护人签名许可，他从书包里掏出自己的，上面是爸爸的签名，和Elros十分相像的字体，龙飞凤舞。

他们一家都是格兰芬多——除了他，家里唯一的拉文克劳，虽然他们都觉得这没什么，可是有时候他还是莫名感觉到孤单。他知道自己不应该这样想，爸妈爱他就和爱Elros一样多。只是——他们的性格都那么热烈，不管是爸爸妈妈，还是Elros，他们是那么像，假如不是自己和Elros容貌一模一样，他都要怀疑自己是爸妈捡回来的了。

他努力挥去这些想法，跟上队伍前进的步调。轮到他时，好脾气的管理员接过他的签字表，多看了两眼才挥挥手让他走，有那么一瞬间他觉得对方想要停下来对他说些什么，大概是关于仰慕他父亲已久之类的话吧——你瞧，他和Elros，他们的父亲Earendil，在十几年前就是赫赫有名的战争英雄，是一个古老神秘的预言中的救世主。尽管他父亲那时无意被卷入战争，但战争自己已经找上了门，所以他也只能承担起自己命定的责任。幸运的是，Earendil的救世任务进行得很顺利，他拯救了魔法界，很早就和Elwing结了婚，生下了Elrond和Elros兄弟俩。

做战争英雄的孩子并不算容易，尤其是对于Elrond这种不喜欢被太多人关注的类型来说，简直就是一种负累。犹记得刚入学的时候，基本上每位同学都会围着他问关于他父亲和黑龙大战的细节，一开始他还能耐着性子描述，后来他越发敷衍了事，同学们于是都去听Elros讲这个激动人心的故事了。

他很快就来到了热闹的霍格莫德村，傍晚暖融融的灯光照亮了整个村庄。大雪已经积得很厚了，Elrond掏出魔杖给地面施了一个加热咒，为自己开拓出一条路来，他不太喜欢把自己的靴子弄湿。过了会儿，他走到帕蒂弗夫人的茶馆前，推开门进去了，感受到一股泛着茶香味的暖意扑面而来。

Elrond挑了个靠窗的位置坐下，点了一杯伯爵茶。他看着窗外来来往往的霍格沃茨的学生，静静地等待Elros的到来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Elros**

 

Elros一睁开眼就意识到自己完蛋了，因为方才他只是咳嗽了一声，就发现居然有一朵花蹦出他的嘴巴。没错，那朵该死的花是被咳出他的喉咙的。他浑身一抖，猛地眨了眨自己的眼睛，极其缓慢而惊恐地把那朵花举在手中仔细端详了一番，最后他认命了。

它是朵可怕的秋海棠。

Elros顿时睡意全无，满脑子胡乱想法，接着穿衣服的时候他就开始有意忍住咳嗽。他观察了一下四周，其他四个室友全部还在酣睡，天只是蒙蒙亮，Elros的大脑此刻一片空白，除了求助医疗翼的Gildor先生，他不知道该如何是好。他胡乱地套上了袜子，很快就发现忍住咳嗽只会让它更严重，因为走到门口的时候他突然爆发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽，好几朵猩红的蔷薇从他口中接二连三蹦出来，掉落在地上。这下Elros真的被吓到了，他偷偷用手帕捡起那几朵刺眼的花，披上外袍，在室友被他惊天动地的咳嗽声吵醒前蹑手蹑脚地带上了宿舍门。

他一边忧心忡忡地往医疗翼赶，一边在脑海里搜寻究竟昨天自己干了什么事才造成了今天这种荒诞的情形。事实上，他想起来昨晚他在Saruman教授的艾森格俱乐部里多喝了几杯酒。因为Elrond又一次没去（他对于逃避Saruman教授的邀请真有一套），所以他只能周旋在各个学院络绎不绝的女孩之间——梅林啊，她们真会缠着人不放。但他总不能板着脸对女孩子们说不吧——那不是他学到的礼仪。如果Elrond在的话，又该笑他自找苦吃了。

他跑到医疗室门口时发现Gildor先生已经开始工作了，于是他向对方一五一十地说出了自己今早起来后的症状和猜测，并十分配合地又咳出了一朵水仙花。

Gildor先生拿起那朵花沉思了一会儿，随即掏出魔杖来给他做了全身检查。最后，这位医疗师坦白地告诉他这是一种极为罕见的现象，不是魔咒伤害，而是爱情魔药的一种，它极为罕见，以至于在今天之前他以为已经失传了。

真是令人安心，Elros在心内翻了个白眼，越发有种不祥预感。

Gildor先生又递给了他一瓶药剂，让他立刻喝下，并解释说这能保证他短时间内不会衰竭而死。他的不祥预感终于成真了。

衰竭——而死——！？Elros惊叫出声，然而Gildor先生皱了皱眉，让他不要大惊小怪，说如果不是必要的话他并不会因此丧命。然而，很显然，这丝毫没有缓解他的忧虑。

Elros沮丧极了，实在想不出谁会想要谋杀他。难道真是那些女孩吗？他依然不敢相信那些看起来纯良无害的女孩子会对他这么狠毒。

他从没想过自己会在什么事都没做成的时候死去，好消息是Elrond这下应该不会再嘲笑他了，无疑他会收获一个惊慌失措并且疯狂寻找解药的Elrond。等等，他停住了，解药？——这时他终于发现自己忽略了一个最重要的问题。

“它有解药吗，先生？这个——呃——该死的吐花的症状——我是说这个——管它什么病？”他语无伦次地问Gildor先生，语气中犹带一丝幽怨。

对方似乎被他的凝重表情逗笑了，安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，笑道:“当然有，事实上，是无意间中了这个咒语的一位麻瓜发现的解决办法。”

听到这里，Elros猛地抬起头，仿佛看到了希望之光的苏醒，他充满期待地盯着Gildor先生，等着他说出解决方法。

“——尽管麻瓜们把得这种病的缘由归结为暗恋一个人郁结成疾所致——奇怪的想法，是吧？”

Elros可没心思考虑这个想法是不是有半分奇怪，他只想知道答案。

“……但他们确实发现了解药，那就是:和你暗恋之人接吻。”

Elros愣住了，这听起来很简单，过于简单了，不需要很多复杂的药剂和精深的治疗魔咒，只需要和爱的人接吻！麻瓜们真是天才，连这样隐蔽的方法都能找到。一切都很简单，唯一复杂的是——他不知道自己究竟爱谁。

也就是说，他不知道自己的暗恋对象究竟是谁。

或许你会觉得可笑，但——你会发现这个年纪的男孩不知道自己的心上人是谁或许是件很普遍的事，他们既没法精准地判断自己所有的情感，也没法很好地区分它们。

“好啦，小伙子，看来就是这样了——要么你找到给你下药的始作俑者，看看有没有其他的解除方法，要么你就大胆一点儿，去亲吻你爱的姑娘，就是这么简单。”Gildor先生听起来轻松自如，仿佛这压根不算什么重要的事，和黑魔法也没有半点关系。

Elros一步三回头地走到门口时，Gildor先生又加了一句:“对了，孩子——”他说，“别忘了要尽快，最好别把时间拖得太长，尽管我之前的魔药能保证你短时间内不会有性命之忧，但——我们也不能排除意外发生的可能性，对不对？”

Elros点头如捣蒜，恍惚着跑出了医疗翼，他需要好好静一静，理一理思绪。

 

 

 

 

  
他在城堡外的黑湖边看到了Ereinion，他正坐在那颗高大的山毛榉树下练习着什么，十分专注。Elros猜他应该是在为N.E.W.T做准备，Ereinion这样的全优生应当是期望得到全O的成绩的。

“嘿，Ereinion，我能坐在这吗？”他闷闷不乐地打断了对方的魔咒练习。

“噢——你好呀Elros！当然可以，坐吧！”Ereinion有些惊讶，随后主动挪了挪位置。他是拉文克劳的七年级学生，也是男学生会主席，学校里的模范学生。这几年他一直很关照Elrond和Elros兄弟俩，因为Cirdan教授的缘故，Ereinion和他们家十分亲近，从小就带着两兄弟一起玩。

Elros寄希望于Ereinion能不知怎地敏锐地察觉自己究竟喜欢谁，他向Ereinion说了今早的事，并且不得已又吐出了一朵浅紫色的丁香花，那朵花的花瓣飘到湖面上，渐渐飘走了。

Ereinion一开始非常震惊，后来又显得很同情他，拍着他的肩膀安慰他这一切没有想象中那么糟糕，但除此之外也没有提出什么建设性意见。

“你告诉Elrond没？”Ereinion问他。

“没有。呃……是这样——Ereinion，能不能答应我先别告诉他？至少——暂时别说，至少等我想到一些可能的对策后再告诉他。你也知道Elrond，他一定会比我还慌，这一切对我来说已经够乱了……”

他有些语无伦次了，根本不知道自己在说些什么，他知道这些理由听起来都完全站不住脚，但，不知道为什么，他现在就是不想告诉Elrond——或许他是不想要Elrond知道自己居然默默喜欢着一个鬼知道是谁的姑娘。至于他为什么不希望Elrond知道，那又是另一个费解之谜。不像Elrond，他实在不是那么擅于解谜，并且对此感到厌烦了。他胡乱抓了抓自己的头发，似乎期待着湖面上的巨乌贼能够告诉他那个该死的心上人的名字。

所幸Ereinion看出了他的心烦意乱，没再追问下去。他们保持了一段时间的沉默，直到Ereinion突然对他说:

“我说——Elros，不如这样吧！既然你不知道你究竟喜欢哪个姑娘，不如把所有可能的姑娘都叫过来，你挨个亲一遍不就得了？”

老实说，这着实是个烂主意。不过，另一方面来看的话，也不失为一种有效的办法。

于是就在那棵树下，Ereinion陪着他罗列了至少二十个可能的名单，Elros发誓他把所有和他有过不止一次交流的姑娘都算在内了，甚至有一两个斯莱特林的女生——当然是在Saruman的艾森格俱乐部里认识的。

Ereinion胸有成竹地接过纸条，十分肯定地对他说“包在我身上”，然后就拍拍袍角潇洒地走回城堡了，留下Elros继续对着湖面上的巨乌贼发呆，直到清晨的日光洒到湖面上。期间他又吐了几片恼人的花瓣。他甚至没费心去分辨那到底是什么花的花瓣，即使他一眼就知道是杏花。

一周后Ereinion的馊主意彻底失效了——总之，他的病症还在持续，而他已经和超过二十个女生亲过了，假如Elrond或者爸妈知道了的话……不……还是不要告诉爸妈了，他绝望地想。

于是这个周五的早晨他终于决定告诉Elrond了，或许是幻想着他这位精通各种治疗魔咒的哥哥能有什么办法治好他的该死的病。尽管他在内心里知道，Gildor先生的水平绝不会比Elrond的差。

Elrond同意在帕蒂弗夫人的茶馆见他，他们已经有一阵子没有见面了，这在以前很少见，因为Elros总会溜到拉文克劳塔楼的公共休息室去找他——拉文克劳的口令从不固定，只要回答对问题就能进入，那些问题通常难不倒Elros。总之，以前Elros总是能找到Elrond，不论在图书馆还是在塔楼。而最近，因为显而易见的原因，Elros一直没有去找Elrond，他不知道Elrond是否会觉得不习惯，至少在他这边来看，他已经受够了。

他坐在礼堂里，虚弱地将一朵矢车菊吐到格兰芬多的长桌上。一整天的课程他都提不起精神，上变形课时院长Cirdan教授对他很不满意，因为以往他都是最快将东西变成指定物品的那个，可今天他甚至丝毫没有挥动自己的魔杖成功变形它们的想法。

终于，下课的钟声敲响了，他一跃而起，不顾院长的怒目而视，从变形课教室一路狂奔，赶往霍格莫德村。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Elrond**

 

 

他百无聊赖地注视着玻璃窗外来来往往的人流，圣诞节的临近使得整个村庄的气氛尤为喜庆，街道上簇拥着一群群男女巫师，除了络绎不绝的霍格沃茨学生，也有很多成年巫师和孩子。尽管听不见他们的声音，Elrond却完全可以想象外面的吵嚷和热闹，即使是骤冷的天气也无法浇灭节日将近的雀跃。

他凝视着窗子上薄薄的一层冰花，观察它们的奇妙形状，期间他似乎用余光瞟见了街道对面一闪而过的Erestor，他似乎正和什么人牵着手，两个人笑嘻嘻地走过了对面的羽毛笔商店，Elrond刚想细看的时候他们已经走远了。

茶馆里突然响起的歌声打断了他的思绪，他回过头，看见Lindir正和他的乐队坐在茶馆的角落里唱歌。Finduilas小姐——这家店的老板，似乎很喜欢Lindir和他的乐队“深谷”，愿意让他们每周五晚上来这里唱歌。这会儿她并不在，她雇来的服务生也不知道去了哪。Lindir是赫奇帕奇的五年级学生，他从三年级起就组建了他的乐队，当时他还邀请了Elrond参加，Elrond自然是婉言回绝，不过最终他还是同意了不定时为他的深谷乐队写一两首歌，或是对他的作品做一些点评之类的。不知道为什么，Lindir似乎很信任他的审美，然而Elrond对音乐只是半知半解，他不过是哄Lindir开心，以便对方答应做他的魔药助手罢了——他最近在研制一种非常复杂的治疗魔药，恰好需要一个得力的助手。

在Lindir的乐队里，Elrond还看到了几张熟面孔，有他所在学院的一位学弟Haldir，他是院长的远亲，最近和Lindir走得很近。除此以外，Elrond还看见一位赫奇帕奇的学长，Amroth，他是去年在Saruman的俱乐部上认识他的，Elrond记得自己当时还和他的女友Nimrodel打了个招呼。这会儿Amroth弹琴的模样很是萧索，英俊的脸上满是愁容，Elrond不禁怀疑他或许是失恋了。

Lindir忧郁的歌声回响在不算大的茶馆里，店里的氛围都被他弄得有些沉郁，有个深褐色头发的女巫突然很不满地大声说:“换个调子呗，大明星？每周都是这几首哀哀怨怨的歌——”店里的大家听了她的话都笑开了，Elrond也跟着笑了，心想Lindir这会儿可能已经气得不行了。他倒是不认识这位性子爽朗直率的女士，她或许是这附近的居民，不过他对面那位衣着华贵的男士他总觉得有些眼熟，或许是因为他那头鸦羽黑的长发比较引人注目，Elrond猜想他或许是来他们家拜访过的那些魔法部官员中的某一个，出自某个身世显赫的古老家族。

这时候隔桌的一个金发少年也大笑着应和了那位女士，他半是认真半是调侃地冲着角落里大喊道:“就是了Amroth！叫你的主唱换首欢快点儿的歌行吗！我女朋友都快被这歌弄到落泪了，我可不想第一次约会就让姑娘流泪！”

Elrond这才认出这男生是六年级的斯莱特林学生Thranduil，Saruman的俱乐部里他是数一数二的带头人物。Elrond和他交流不多，但他知道对方和Amroth关系一直很好，他的女朋友是拉文克劳的一位学姐。

Lindir皱了皱眉，对这种状况很不满意，显然他认为自己挑的这首歌不容置疑。Elrond一见他这个表情就知道不好，Lindir对于他心中的“艺术”总是有很高的自信，但凡有人对他的选择和品味有半点异议，他一定不会轻易罢休。果然，Lindir不好意思朝女士发火，只好把怒火对准了仍是一脸玩世不恭等着看好戏的Thranduil身上。

“Thranduil，说话前可得三思——以你的品味来看，你怎么能肯定你女朋友不是因为每天盯着你那张不解风情的脸才会哭的呢——”Thranduil立时收紧了下颌，如果不是他的女朋友握住了他的手，Elrond怀疑他早就该上去把弱不禁风的Lindir揍一顿了。

Elrond倒是有听说过这学期斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇两个学院间的一些摩擦，不过亲眼见证一场学院争端可不是他想要经历的场景。他左顾右盼，开始不耐烦地想Elros怎么花了这么久还没到这儿来，这小子该不会放他鸽子了吧。

“没必要这么尖刻，Lindir，我只是说了大家心里所想——对吗，Amroth？”Thranduil挑衅地扬了扬眉毛，这会儿他为了讽刺Lindir甚至不惜拉他角落里的好朋友下水。大家的目光齐齐转向Amroth，他正使劲朝Thranduil使眼色，对自己哥们儿的不义之举感到惊讶和委屈。之前最先提出抗议的那位女士似乎没想到事情会朝这个方向发展，她兴致盎然地盯着这几个人，Elrond怀疑她甚至恨不得再添一把火。

Lindir先是瞪着他的吉他手Amroth，而Amroth回避着他的目光，他心里自然也有了数，转过头来不再看他。接着他开始沉默地环视整个茶厅，这会儿他的脸庞被愤怒和羞耻激得通红，直到他的目光停在了窗边的Elrond身上。他看起来有些惊讶，仿佛刚刚才意识到Elrond也在这，接着他就用不大不小的声音问道:“怎么，Elrond？那家伙说的是真的吗，你也觉得这首歌哀怨到让你听不下去了？”

现在所有人的目光都汇聚到他的身上了，那些目光中的热度一齐朝他射过来，他感觉自己需要一件隐身衣或者有类似作用的咒语，他什么也不想说，只想把自己藏起来。现在他把这一切怪在Elros身上，这个该死的臭小子约他过来自己却迟迟不现身。现在好了，他不得不处理棘手的学院争端，然而这两人甚至根本都不是他的学院的学生！

按照平时，他必然会按Lindir的心意回答，毕竟和他反着来并不会有任何好处。然而这会儿所有人都饶有兴味地盯着他，他都不太好意思睁眼说瞎话了，可他又不能说实话驳了Lindir的面子，Lindir一直是个很优秀的魔药助手，他还不想和他闹掰。

他左右为难，在Lindir越发凶狠的瞪视下终于吞吞吐吐地挤出了几个字。

“好吧，”他支支吾吾，“我想……它……它只是……”

“对不起我来晚了Elrond——”

一声很响的开门声拯救了他，接着便是这阵高亢的叫喊声。他感激地望向门口，来的不是别人，正是他弟弟。这小子这会儿正气喘吁吁地靠在门边，一头长发被风吹得乱糟糟的，耳尖被冻得通红。Elrond觉得自己刚才可能是眼花了，因为他似乎看见刚才他弟弟咳出了几片白色的花瓣落了下来，但他随后想那应该是雪花才对。

Elros又大口喘了好几下，终于发现店里所有人都看着他。这时他才意识到店里的气氛有些微妙，他一边估量着情形一边胡乱地扯下他的那条快要坠到腰间的金红条纹围巾，那上面沾满了雪花。Elrond注意到他弟弟的膝盖上似乎有一些水渍，看他这么累的样子，猜到他是一路跑过来的，指不定路上还摔了一跤之类的。

“哇——大家好——”Elros挠了挠他那一头本来就乱糟糟的头发，说，“我……我没打断什么吧？”

依然没有人回复他。

他又看了眼正死死瞪着Elrond不放的Lindir，既茫然又疑惑地问道:“Lindir，你还好吗兄弟？发生什么事了吗？”

Elros走近了Elrond的座位，试图搞清楚状况。

“放心吧Elros，没有什么值得放在心上的事。”Lindir撂下这句话，就大步离开了茶厅，在门前差点撞上了刚刚赶回来的老板，却依然没有停下他的脚步。

Finduilas小姐走了进来，茫然地和大家对视了一圈，只有Elros朝她耸了耸肩，分享着她的迷茫。最后是Haldir主动承担起主唱的职责，大家的注意力终于从门口收了回来，这场险些升级的闹剧总算画上了句号。

然而Elrond却觉得没这么简单，因为Lindir出门前瞥向他的那一眼里分明是写着:“咱俩还没完。”

玻璃门关上了，茶厅里又响起了那首熟悉的歌，只是这次用了一种更欢快的曲调:

_“Alas my love, you do me wrong._

_To cast me off discourteously._

_I have loved you all so long._

_Delighting in your company……”_

 

 

 

 

 

Elrond无奈地揉了揉额角，轻声叹了口气，这才抬头看向他的弟弟。

“Elros，你是不是在室外没给自己施保温咒？”他盯着弟弟冻得发紫的嘴唇问。

“对啊，跑得太急忘了！你也知道变形术教室离城堡大门有多远，我什么都没顾上就往这边赶啦……”趁着Elros在这里喋喋不休，他接过那条湿漉漉的围巾，给它施了个干燥咒。

“——对了，你怎么惹到那家伙啦？你说他唱歌唱的不好了？”

他惊讶地抬起头盯着他弟弟，问他:“你怎么知道的？倒也不是我说的，你看，是他一定要问我……”

“我就知道！上回我和Ereinion他们来这里时候也是这样……Isilme只是说想要换首歌，Lindir就不太高兴。Ereinion说Lindir脾气这么坏都是你给惯的，说实话，哥哥，现在我觉得他说的没错。”

“你和Ereinion来这里干嘛？Isilme是谁？”Elrond主动忽视了后几句，抓住了重点。

“Elrond……我有件事得告诉你，但是你要答应我不许生气。”Elros突然很紧张，一眨不眨地看着他。

他本能地谨慎了起来，估计这小子不会有什么好事告诉自己。尽管有些不祥的预感，最后他还是点了点头。

Elros安下心来，开始讲起两周前发生的事，他尽量简化了它们，使自己听起来平和冷静。

“是这样的，两周前我被人下了很罕见的毒……”

头一句就听得Elrond脸色一沉。

等到Elros大致讲完了整个过程，Elrond的眉头已经拧得很深了。所以情况是，时隔两周，他弟弟终于把瞒着他的事情一五一十招了，显然是已经黔驴技穷了。

“你在发现这种情况后第一反应是去找Ereinion给你出主意？”他知道自己的声音听起来有些尖锐，但他决定不予理睬。

Elros把头摇得像拨浪鼓，努力想证明自己的无辜，然而他依然能从辩解中听出Elros的心虚，他猛地撇过头，不再看Elros。

“我的第一反应明明是去找Gildor先生，碰上Ereinion只是偶然……这么私密的事情我本来只打算自己解决的……”

这时Elros咳嗽了两声，一朵小小的玉蝉花在空中打着旋儿，落到了Erond手上。

“那么这两周里你怎么就没有‘偶然’地碰上我呢？”他依然不看Elros，固执地盯着窗户上的冰花看，仿佛要把它们看穿。

“哎呀，Elrond，我就知道你会是这个反应，我现在不是告诉你了吗——”Elros有些急了，他讨好地拉了拉Elrond的手，冰凉的触感让Elrond立时打了个激灵。

“那是因为你走投无路了。”他回握住了Elros冷冰冰的手，却仍然余怒未消。Elros真是不可理喻，他想，这么重要的事——事关生死的事，他都能瞒自己这么久。惊惧和愤怒同时交织在他的心头，一种被背叛的刺痛包裹着他，最后，它们却又通通转化为担忧。

“也不能说是走投无路了……你看，我不是还有你吗……”Elros看见他的表情有所和缓，立刻就上前来赔笑脸，他知道他的哥哥是吃软不吃硬的典型。

“别以为恭维我能有任何不同！”他甩开了Elros的手，气不打一处来。他弟弟可怜巴巴地瞅着他，欲言又止。Elrond缓了缓才稍微平复了心情，他压低声音道，“谁知道这种魔药究竟有没有解药？谁又知道它的药性是不是真的像以前一样，万一它经过改进或者升级呢？假如是有人真的有意加害你呢？如果这是针对爸爸的？你想过没有，Elros？”

“可是Gildor先生向我保证它不是黑魔法！听他的口气这只是孩子们的玩笑——”

“但这个玩笑却有可能危及你的生命！”Elrond又一次不受控制地拔高了声音，不少人开始看向这对争吵中的兄弟俩，Elrond只好清了清嗓子，喝了口桌上久久未动的伯爵茶。

沉默了一会儿，他才又一次开口:“就算Gildor先生是对的，你只需要亲吻你暗恋的人，可是据你所说Ereinion为你安排的20多场约会没有一次奏效？这个方法真的有用吗？还是说你真的吻了她们？她们怎么会同意你这样胡闹的？”他接二连三的问话听起来干巴巴的，满是怀疑和困惑。事实上他发现自己对Elros擅做主张亲了二十多个女孩这件事尤其介意，那股被背叛的刺痛又回来折磨他了，他感到一阵无名火起。

“Ereinion说他都安排好了，我只需要请她们喝杯咖啡就好，结束的时候礼貌地请求一个吻，就这样。”他不等Elrond开口，又补上了一句:“她们都挺乐意的，真的，我绝对没有强迫她们！我想她们应该是觉得如果一个吻能救我的命，那也没什么大不了的……”

Elros不说话了，他也开始盯着窗子上的冰花看，闷闷不乐地撑着下巴，他叹道:“我想我永远也找不到解药了，Elrond。”

店里的歌声停了，过了会儿，又响了起来，主唱说，接下来这首是麻瓜乐队的歌曲。

_“Do you know where your heart is;_

_Do you think you can find it;_

_Did you trade it for something, somewhere;_

_Better just to have it……”_

他唱道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Elros**

 

 

他专注地听着歌声，险些没注意他哥哥的话。

“你试过找一找那个德姆斯特朗的女孩吗？”他听见Elrond问。

对方的表情看起来有些古怪，他不明白哥哥的意思。

“什么？”他问。

“去年和你一起跳舞的那个，德姆斯特朗的女孩，Sophia，好像是叫。”他哥哥的语气不能算愉快。

他想了半天才记起来Sophia究竟是谁，去年的三强争霸赛在霍格沃茨举行，Elros邀请了她去参加圣诞晚宴。他没想到Elrond还记得她，他自己都快忘得没影儿了。他有点搞不懂她有哪里特别的，能让Elrond记到现在。

“我可以很肯定我没有狂热地迷恋她，不管是谁，绝对不是她。”他保证道，“你怎么会提起她？”他又加上了一句。

“肯定？你怎么肯定，Elros？你连自己喜欢谁都不知道。”Elrond仍然不相信他，这让他有些恼火。

“你不是也不知道谁喜欢你！”他低声咕哝道。

“你说什么？”Elrond没听清他的话，刚才的音乐声很大。

“没什么。”他干巴巴地回答。

Elrond也没再追问，只是轻哼了一声，又一次蹙眉陷入了沉思，应该是在想对策。

一时间他俩都默不作声，直到他们听这首麻瓜的歌曲已经听到厌烦了，Elros才打破了沉默。

“Elrond，我们去天文塔吧，在这里想破脑袋也想不出个所以然来，再说，我都想了两周了。”他催促道。

然后他一把捞起沙发上的围巾，往脖子上随意一挂，就拉起他哥哥的手，不由分说往门外走。

他的手已经很暖和了，但是一开门他就后悔了，一股强力的冷风灌进来，他立刻打了个寒颤。

“Elros，等等！”他哥哥一把将他拉了过去，用魔杖指着他，给了施了个保温咒。“你总是忘记。”他说。

他看到哥哥微微皱着眉头，拉过他的围巾，细心地将它们拆开来重新系好。他们贴得很近，Elrond柔和的呼吸声落在他的耳边，他嗅到药草的清香，是去年夏天他俩偷偷在禁林里摘的那种草。雪花飞舞着坠落，吵嚷的街道已是银装素裹。一片又一片雪花落在Elrond和他自己的头顶和发梢，他伸出手来拾起几片，它们立时融化在他手中。店里的歌声仍在继续:

_“……Do you know where your love is;_

_Do you think that you lost it;_

_You felt it so strong but_

_nothings turned out how you want it……”_

一片调皮的雪花静静地落在Elrond的睫毛上，当事人丝毫未察觉，仍然在全神贯注地对付着他的围巾。

他注视着那片尚未融化的雪花，注视着它那脆弱而易逝的隐秘的美丽，直到Elrond眨了眨眼，直到它变成一颗晶莹的水滴落到Elrond的脸颊上，直到它流淌到他的唇角，最终落到地上，消弭于无形。

Elros的心脏跳得有些厉害，他怀疑自己的病症又加重了，他浑身发热，呼吸困难。Elrond终于系好了围巾，满意地端详了一番，这才拍了拍他僵硬的身体，拉住他的手，说，走吧。

他愣愣地跟在Elrond身后向城堡走去。

这太疯狂了，他想，是那片雪花的错，让他想要亲吻他的哥哥，想要用他自己的嘴唇吮走那颗唇角的水滴，用他热烈的亲吻使他哥哥的脸颊变得像他的一样温暖，他想要在月光下细数那些微微颤动的眼睫，想要撬开他哥哥的齿关……

他猛然回过了神，狠狠拍了拍自己的脸想要使自己清醒一些，试图抹去那些奇怪的想法。街上雪球乱飞，玩打雪仗的小孩子们疯跑着，Elrond始终拉着他的手，黄昏将尽，一蓝一红的背影逐渐远去。

没有人看到，一朵嫣红的，冬日里永不凋谢的玫瑰，缓缓在男孩的心间发芽，又徐徐在他的肺叶中绽放。

伴随着一声咳嗽，它坠落到了这条白皑皑的街道上，无人问津。

帕蒂弗夫人的茶馆离他们已经很远了，被遗忘的歌声却并未停歇，失恋的歌手轻声哼唱着，他唱:

_“Do you think you can see it?_

_Until you get there;_

_Go on;_

_Go ahead and scream it……”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他们在夜幕降临之前爬上了天文塔，霍格沃茨最高的这座塔楼，今晚不会再有学生来上课了。三年级以后这里就是Elros夜游时最常光顾的场所，Elrond有时也会来陪他。

这里的风景很美，从塔楼顶部往下看，大湖、禁林、温室和魁地奇球场都一览无遗，头顶是夜幕的天穹，万千星辰闪着神秘的光。

天文课很无聊，总是让他们画出行星和恒星的位置和运动轨迹之类的，但天文塔很有趣，这里的风都没有地面上那么冷了，或许是保温咒的缘故吧，他想。

他俩并肩躺下，听着城堡里忽远忽近的喧闹声，一起等待夜幕降临。

过了会儿，Elrond突然用手肘碰了碰他的肩膀，指向西边那颗闪亮的明星。

“长庚星，你看。”他说。

他循着Elrond手指向的方向，看到了那颗闪耀的星辰，是的，她真美。

“金星真是一颗神奇的行星，不是吗——”他激动地回过头来，“它居然比天狼星这颗恒星还要亮十四倍，真不敢相信。”说实话，这大概是天文课上他为数不多能记得的内容之一了。

Elrond点了点头，又看了会儿那颗星星。想起什么似的，他说:“他们说预言里爸爸的命运和就和金星的运转方式息息相关……”

“我该说什么呢……”Elros笑了，他撑起一只胳膊，半直起身来，低头看向Elrond说:“你果真是Finrod教授最看重的学生？”

他的哥哥压根没有理睬他的调侃，甚至没费劲掀开眼皮看他一眼，紧闭着眼睛不知在想些什么。

Finrod教授是他们的占卜学教授，他既英俊又好脾气，大概是学校里最受欢迎的老师了。可惜的是他已经结婚了，妻子是圣芒戈的一名治疗师。

说起治疗师，他知道Elrond一直想要毕业以后去圣芒戈，他们之前很少谈及这个——关于未来的计划，但他就是知道，Elrond想要的东西他总是知道。

爸妈从来不会在这方面干涉他们兄弟俩，总是信任他们的选择，不过教授们倒是各有各的意见。这学期开学时候院长还劝说他应该好好准备O.W.L考试，认为他应该成为一名傲罗，像爸妈曾经那样。Saruman教授则表示他不应该轻易放弃自己的魁地奇事业，觉得他以后肯定能成为著名的魁地奇球星。不过他对于未来有自己的想法，他想毕业以后出国旅游，去看很多著名的景点，拜访许多著名的巫师，在那以后再安顿下来——这个计划他连Elrond都没提起过，他知道自己迟早会说的，但不是今天。如果可能他真希望Elrond也能和他一起做这些，但Elrond对未来有他自己的计划，他不好勉强。

“你退出你们学院的魁地奇球队了？”他想起这个事，问他哥哥。

“对啊……是不是我的队长也去找你了？”Elrond轻轻嗤笑。

“何止是找我！我想Ereinion和Erestor都没能幸免于难，那家伙——你的前队长，他可真能说啊。”他也跟着笑了。

Elros凝视着他的哥哥，他的整张脸都沐浴在微弱的星光下，那模样看起来有种近乎神圣的静谧，让Elros不由自主想要贴近。

“唉，可以想到的，他连Celeborn教授都敢打扰，我怀疑再不让他死心他都能主动去求校长让他禁止我退出了。”Elrond有些苦恼，夜风把他的头发吹乱了，他皱起眉想要抚平它们。

这个小小的动作使得Elros脸上的笑意渐渐褪去，他大力地吞咽，却仍然无法平缓自己躁动的内心。一种未知的陌生冲动萦绕着他，平生第一次，他惧于探索答案。

 

 

 

看着他的哥哥时他有过很多想法，但那一刻他只想做一件事。至少现在他再也没法隐瞒自己了，他没法骗自己那是歌声、是雪花，或是任何其他无关事物的错了。他是个格兰芬多，他总会勇敢，直面自己的内心。

“Elrond……”他说得太急，咳出了一朵蓝色的花，他顿住了，凝视着那朵不合时宜的花。它在月光下散发出幽蓝的光，像点点星辰，那朵花最后停在了Elrond胸前。

“它是什么花？”他好奇地问。

他的哥哥终于睁开了眼，直起身来，举起了那朵花端详了片刻，“它真美，是勿忘我。”他说。随即又想到这花是从哪里冒出来的，他的面上立刻显露出一种略显焦急的狂野，Elros承认自己更喜欢这样的Elrond。通常来说他的哥哥是温柔的，但Elrond对所有的朋友都很温柔，只有在面对自己的时候，他的哥哥才会偶尔展现出罕见的另一面——更随性，更赤裸的另一面。这就像他自己一样，只有在Elrond面前，他才会展露出自己极为细腻的那一面。

“也许你应该试试亲吻Firiel……”这个名字像是从他哥哥的牙齿里挤出来的，显然他不是那么希望Elros去吻她，而这引起了Elros的警觉。

“为什么？她和你什么关系？她——她是你的女朋友？”还没等自己反应过来，他就已经问出了口。

他在自己的口中尝到了一抹急切、危险而又苦涩的味道。他意识到自己不是第一次尝到它们了，Elrond不自知的温柔俘获过很多人，他知晓这一切。去年的圣诞舞会上Elrond和Celeborn教授的女儿在大厅里咯咯笑着跳舞，多少艳羡的目光落在他们身上啊，他现在终于读懂了那时Lindir的目光，也读懂了Ereinion的话。现在呢，又有一个名为Firiel的谜题等待他去揭晓。

“什么？当然不是。她……她喜欢你，我以为你——或许你也喜欢她？每次你去公共休息室找我的时候都会笑着和她打招呼……”Elrond听起来有些紧张，不停用手抚平自己的头发，但是夜风不愿顺从他的心意，他的头发不停地被吹乱。

“是吗？”他轻松了一大截，语气轻快了起来，“我只是想要表示友好，你知道，不希望他们告诉老师我在夜游。”他耸耸肩，毫不在意地说。

听到这样的回答，Elrond不知是放心还是更担心了，他再次躺了下来，闭上双眼。

那朵花不知何时飘到了Elrond的发间，像是一颗星子点亮在漆黑的天幕中。Elros凑近了，他灼热的呼吸落到了Elrond的脸颊，脸上还保存着些许热切的笑意。

“Elrond……”他低声说。

“嗯？”他的哥哥睁开眼，与他对视。

或许是被他眼中的热度惊到，Elrond有些不自在地动了动身体。“怎么了？”他疑惑地补上一句。

“我在想，或许Ereinion考虑的方向太狭窄了，他只考虑了女孩，你看。”他似有所指，依然盯住哥哥不放。

他知道Elrond领会了自己的意思，因为那双眼睛由片刻的慌乱逐渐转为幽深，因此他慢慢地靠近他的哥哥。

“或许我们不应该忽视……这么重要的一点。”他继续道。Elrond眼中的慌乱又一次加深了，他似乎是料到了什么，但不愿正视，他的哥哥躲闪着他过于热切的目光。

“事实上这种花还有一个名字，叫——”

“Elrond！”他大喊，不给Elrond躲避的机会，他们现在仅相隔咫尺，眼里只剩下彼此，他的哥哥无处可逃了。

“我想那是你，一直都是你。我早应该想到的，对吗，怎么会不是你呢，哥哥？”他说，语气异常柔和，异常真挚。

摘起那朵勿忘我，他并不想去管它还有什么名字，将它扔到了一边。

他捧起Elrond的脸，在月光和长庚星的沐浴下注释着它。夜风依然在耳边呼啸，他们的头发都被吹乱了，但没人去管。此刻，Elros的目光中有着燃烧一切的热度，他的脸庞狂野而迫切，真诚而袒露，像赤裸的狼，又像祈求解脱的羊羔。

“Elrond，我能亲吻你吗。”

终于，他“礼貌”地问了。

他哥哥的呼吸也是那样急促，让他想起濒死的独角兽，美丽而脆弱。

他等待着，而Elrond并没有回答他。Elrond审视着他，然后主动拉近了他们的距离。

他们嘴唇相接的时候，他仿佛又听见了那首麻瓜的歌曲在他心间奏响，每一个节拍都击打在他的心弦。

他知道这一次自己对了，他就是知道。这个吻和之前所有的吻都不同，他们只是贴近，就带给他全然不同的感受。一种温暖而不安分的魔力在他体内环绕，一切都很对，天文塔，月光，穹顶的暮星，蓝色的勿忘我花。他搂过Elrond的后颈，将他的哥哥拉得更近。

他温热的唇掠过Elrond冰凉的脸颊，点过他的鼻尖，拂过他细密的眼睫，落在他平静的额头上。

再次亲吻Elrond的唇角，柔软湿润的触感令他着迷，接着他小心翼翼地撬开了Elrond的齿关，对方接纳了他。他们的舌头立刻缠绕在一起，他所有秘密的渴望得以实现了，像一场冒险，而他正向着更深处不断探进。他的手指插入Elrond柔顺的黑发中，听见了一声细碎的喘息。一时间，他觉得黑夜都变得更深邃了，星光被遮掩了，无边浩瀚之下唯有他们在高塔上拥吻。他加深了这个吻，攫取他哥哥的每一寸气息，他是贪婪的，又是耐心的。

那一刻他确实忘记了时间，直到宵禁的钟声响起，他们才依依不舍地断开这个吻。月光从阴影中露出面庞，他和Elrond同时吐出了一朵蓝色的小花，他知道自己得救了，但不仅是那样。Elrond通红的脸庞还有些羞赧，这提醒了他，他们确实是相爱的，不仅是兄弟情谊，比那更复杂，更深刻，他想他收获了从未有过的快乐。那些花被随后而来的一阵风吹散了，Elros不知餍足地又一次凑了上去，他的哥哥并没有推开他，而是更加急切地回吻他。被钟声打断的那首歌又一次在他心间奏响，年轻的男孩们相爱了，难分难舍。

Elros想，他可能永远都不会知道那些随风散落的蓝色小花的名称了，然而他并不介意。

毕竟，他的哥哥什么都知道。

 

 

 

 

**END**

 

 


End file.
